


Искусство кулинарии

by thegamed



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудесный завтрак агента Купера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство кулинарии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Китахара, Irgana
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2012.
> 
> Труп Лоры Палмер, призрак каннибализма.

Небо за окном серое и сырое, как застиранная, не совсем высохшая простыня. Едва рассвело, и молоденькая официантка за стойкой клюет носом в ожидании посетителей. Сейчас агент Купер — единственный гость кафе в отеле «Фонарщик».  
Сэндвич, вишневый пирог и чашка кофе. Мясо, уложенное ломтиками между слоями хлеба, нарезано так тонко, что кажется, посмотри сквозь него — будет просвечивать, и прожарено до приятного румянца. Хрустящий лист салата еще сохранил на себе капли влаги, а сдобно пахнущий хлеб нежно мнется в пальцах.  
Крупная багрово-красная вишня на пироге манит блестящими округлыми боками. А кофе — о, один только кофе искупил бы все недостатки этого не самого веселого утра.  
— Восхитительно! — делится Купер выводами с пространством перед собой, а потом решает привлечь внимание официантки: — Скажите, юная мисс, всегда у вас подают такие божественные завтраки?  
— Марта, — смеется та, — Марта Бендер. И да, вы правы, у нас кухня лучшая в округе, — так в этих местах говорит владелец каждой забегаловки, но на этот раз Купер почти готов поверить. Марта улыбается ему, щурясь, так что глаз становится почти не видно. Комочек туши опал на нижнее веко, и кажется, что это такая маленькая кокетливая родинка. — Брат покупает мясо у местных фермеров, а вишню везут с юга, джем мы делаем сами. Все сами.  
— Семейное дело, — понимающе кивает Купер, и Марта обнажает в улыбке ряд ровных крепких зубов.  
— Еще наши родители держали эту гостиницу. Теперь вот мы.  
И она рассказывает ему одну из тех неторопливых, обстоятельных историй, в которых еще дед деда и дед отца деда завещали потомкам продолжить дело их жизни. Агент Купер как раз успевает доесть последние крошки. Когда имеешь дело с дамой, поддакивать с набитым ртом невежливо, и Купер время от времени многозначительно кивает.  
— Я обязательно вернусь к вам на обратном пути, — заверяет он Марту, собравшись уезжать. — Давно так отлично не завтракал!

Час или два спустя небо проясняется — будто кто-то нетерпеливый и охочий до света разодрал серую простыню на лохматые клочья облаков. Высокие узкостволые деревья сопровождают Купера всю дорогу до города. Один раз шоссе перебегает юркая пушистая тварь — она скрывается в лесу прежде, чем Купер, одной рукой удерживающий диктофон, а второй — руль, успевает нажать на тормоз.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, появлению ФБР рады. Шериф Гарри Трумэн провожает Купера в местный морг.  
— Вскрытие еще не делали, — говорит он, — но вам точно будет, на что посмотреть.  
И по его голосу чувствуется, что зрелище окажется не из приятных. Жертва — девушка, на вид совсем юная — лежит, прикрытая плотным полиэтиленом, завернутым на груди. От плеч и выше она цела и, если не считать вскрытых на шее вен, даже как будто красива вот такая, застывшая, мертвая, совершенно безмятежная. Губы чуть приоткрыты. К волосам присох светлый речной песок. На ее месте могла оказаться любая, с сожалением думает Купер, почти любая из жительниц Твин Пикс, утруждающих себя готовкой и баловавшихся когда-нибудь наркотиками: эта Лора Палмер, или одна из стайки школьниц, встреченных по дороге к участку, или девушка в высоких сапогах на автозаправке, или Марта Бендер, официантка из гостиницы «Фонарщик», — кто угодно.  
Купер стягивает полиэтилен с тела Лоры Палмер. Ниже линии ключиц от нее почти ничего не осталось. Тот, кто срезал ткани, действовал с уверенностью мясника: самые крупные куски отхвачены с ляжек, почти отсутствуют голени, пласт снят с живота, широкие разрезы зияют на плечах и предплечьях. Спины не видно, но и без того можно догадаться, что это одна сплошная рана.  
Купер вспоминает утренний сэндвич с тончайшим, почти сладким, румяно прожаренным мясом, необычным на вкус. Интересно, что это было: грудинка, корейка, балык, срез окорока?  
Труп, разделанный, почти как на скотобойне — работа человека, и человека, обладающего недюжинной силой. Инструмент — неострый, зазубренный, большого размера. Возможно, пила — из тех, что найдутся в доме почти каждого жителя такой глуши и уж точно — у фермера или скупщика мяса.  
Кажется, Купер готов исполнить данное накануне обещание в самое ближайшее время.

— А, это снова вы! — приветливо кивает ему Марта. — Как в прошлый раз? Будет сделано!  
Что-то в ее уверенности настораживает Купера. Наверное, нужно сразу было запросить ордер на обыск, чтобы появиться в «Фонарщике» во всеоружии. Вместо этого Купер здесь один, без сопровождения полиции и без плана действий, сидит и ждет, когда же будет готов его завтрак — «особый», только с пятницы по воскресенье до полудня, как гласит меню, мелом написанное на раздвижной доске у входа.  
— Пять минут, — сообщает Марта.  
— Чудесно! — отвечает ей Купер, улыбаясь во весь рот и в нетерпении поглядывает на часы. — Дождаться не могу!  
В конце концов, нужно проверить еще раз. Кто знает, может быть, просто показалось. 


End file.
